The 15th International Symposium on Trace Elements in Man and Animals (TEMA 15) will be held in Orlando Florida June 22-June 26, 2014. This 15th conference (in the series of TEMA meetings) will bring together a diverse group of biomedical and nutritional scientists with interests in trace element nutrition and relationship to human disease, as well as trace element metabolism in animals. TEMA 15 will continue the traditions of the past TEMA meetings to provide a forum for discussion of recent progress and to allow for exchange of ideas by international investigators in the area of trace element research. To bring balance and diversity to the meeting, invited speakers will include young investigators, women, and underrepresented minorities. This symposium will draw many speakers from submitted abstracts; this is unique compared to other trace element meetings where speakers are chosen by only one or two organizers. By providing an inclusive approach, TEMA 15 will have a broad appeal to individuals in diverse areas of research with studies being reported on humans, animals, cells and molecules - at both basic and applied levels. Topics to be covered by top scientists in their respective fields include physiological, biochemical, molecular and biomedical aspects of trace element-related research. The meeting has been organized to meet three Specific Aims. Aim 1 is to provide a forum to present state-of-the-art concepts on integrative aspects of trace elements. TEMA meetings involve presentations focused on: 1) humans and biomedical issues; 2) research on trace element physiology; 3) nutrition, supplementation and biofortification; 4) models of trace element metabolism and function in man and animals; and 5) issues involving trace elements with international implications. Aim 2 is to foster exchange of information among international scientists with interests in trace element metabolism. There are extensive opportunities for cross-fertilization and interaction. Because the venue of the meeting is in the United States, American speakers will be prominently featured at this meeting. Aim 3 is to promote the professions of a diverse group of researchers, who focus on nutrient metabolism/function, in their early career stages (e.g. graduate students, post-docs and assistant professors); additionally individuals of different gender and geographical diversity will be given opportunities to present, while also encouraging participation from underrepresented minorities and those with disabilities. Every attempt will be made to feature these individuals in symposia.